


The Result of a Forbidden Love

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Elf Culture & Customs, Elves, Elves eagerly accept those they trust into their family, Elvish, Gen, Half-Siblings, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Magic, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Siblings all the same, Slow Build, Teleportation, They get to Midgard eventually I swear, Trio of siblings, Weapons, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Raised on Asgard was something most would call an abomination, but not Heimdall, he called her his child, she had the power within her to bear the ancient asgardian chains by some odd fate, and she was the first and only frost elf of Asgard, but she grew up not knowing the truth about herself, when she found out, there was only one thing to do, figure herself out.





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited, sorry for any and all mistakes, but I usually do all my writing late into the night so yea, you get it.  
> Also, the names of her brothers may look familiar if you're a fan of the video game Dragon Age, but no worries, this Zevran won't be like that Zevran, I just really wanted an elf name and that popped into my head so I went with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how it all begins and such.

Once upon a time, two species became one, in a sense, but it was forbidden, an elf and a frost giant, hiding between each of the realms as necessary, as long as possible, magicians, masters of their own magic, the elf with nature and song, the frost giant with cold and snow.

On the day they each found out their arranged marriages were a year away, they ran and hid, sworn to show at their weddings, they soon found that they were with child, forbidden love turned even more tragic.

They knew they couldn't keep the child, either of them, they knew the people of each of their realms would call the child an abomination, and exile them, killing the child, if they found out, especially with their weddings being so near.

They called upon their last hope as soon as the child was born, looking down at their pale blue, pointy eared, green eyed child in front of them, they both spoke simultaneously "Heimdall, son of nine mothers, Watchman of the Gods, we call to you and pray you will answer our call." the two stood at a hidden cliff on the edge of Alfheim as they called to him.

Moments later Heimdall stood in front of them, as stoic as ever, "I know your story, why call upon me?" he asked as he stepped closer to the couple, "We need our daughter to be safe, we know you could keep her safe and that she would be safe on Asgard." the frost giant replied.

A moment of silence fell, "Have you given her a name?" Heimdall asked, "Mirana." the elf answered, "Mirana Heimdalldottir, if you accept." the frost giant corrected, Heimdall was shocked at first but then accepted with honor, "She will be safe under my watch, she will be taught Asgardian magic to hide her parentage, and keep the name you have given her until such time comes that I can no longer hide her presence on Asgard." he swore this as an oath.

Upon returning to Asgard, Heimdall hurried to a young mages home, she was newly widowed, he was the one who had been tasked with delivering the notice of death, she had also recently lost her only child to an incurable disease, he seen her struggle to find meaning in her life after that, he knew she would accept the offer he was about to present her with.

She quickly invited him inside upon seeing the child wrapped in his arms, "Heimdall, what is this?" she gestured to the small bundle in his arms, he then quickly explained the situation, "Let me see her." she said as she extended her arms, "She may give you frost burn." he warned, "She is only a baby, she will not be able to give anyone frost burn yet." she replied as she unwrapped the child to see her.

The lightest blue skin she had ever seen on a frost giant, a full head of brown hair, pale skin symmetrically laid down the middle of her face and covered her neck in spots, pointed ears, green elf vines, deeper blue stripes and spots were patterned around her face and down her body, "She is so beautiful." the woman mused, "Come baby, open those beautiful eyes." she softly whispered, seconds later she was met by full colored eyes, similar to that of a frost giant, the only difference, instead of red eyes, they were deep shades of green, even Heimdall was speechless at the child's true form and all of its beauty.

Until the child's magic showed itself, the woman cloaked the child in illusions so intricate that even the most practiced of mages would've had trouble seeing through it, eventually a time came when Heimdall was forced to tell Mirana the truths of her parentage, that was the day she refused the name Heimdalldottir and deemed herself Mirana Nokin.

Upon revealing the truth, Heimdall recited a heartfelt promise, "Even if you refuse to bear my name, you will always be my daughter, perhaps not by blood, but by the amount of love I have for you as the daughter I never had." He sighed and continued to speak when she refused to even look him in the face, "We are connected spiritually, if you need me ever and I can not leave my post, my sword will be yours to bear, because to keep you safe, I would give my life, all you need do is ask and Hofund will assist you." He assured her before she could start crying.

Heimdall also explained to her that she had two brothers, one, an elf named Zevran, both of his parents were living with prices on their heads, including the unnamed parent that they shared, the second brother was a frost giant named Alistair, neither of her brothers knew she even existed, but soon that would change, because she was now, known only by story, Mirana Nokin, first and only frost elf of Asgard.

With all the magic the mage taught her, she was able to thoroughly disguise herself as an only an ordinary elf, determined to leave and go live with the elves, she used her magic to transport herself between the two realms, she eventually found herself unknowingly on the same cliff of Alfheim that her parents so long ago had seen her last.

She had visited Alfheim before with the mage, practicing her teleportation magic on the way, looking for herbs while they adventured, she knew where the elves had their villages, she knew where their inhabited wooded areas ended, that meant she could live in the wilds of Alfheim without being found by the elves, or so she thought.

Weeks passed, she used the Asgardian magic the mage taught her to build herself a small shelter, just enough to protect her while she slept at night, small enough that she could easily cast a shield to cover it without using too much power, so she could still hold the illusion over her blue, frost giant skin, and just in case she would have to fend off some unknown creature come the morning, better safe than sorry.

One day she was practicing the magic she was taught on Asgard, when she heard a noise among the trees, her first thought was protection, so she conjured two very large Asgardian chains, perfect for a medium ranged assault and capturing any enemy easily if need be, "Show yourself!" she called to the trees with the gravely frost giant voice she recently found out she had.

"I said show yourself!" she commanded again, this time she let loose a small predatory growl like noise, something the elf in her was capable of, she heard the leaves behind her crunch, within seconds the chains wrapped around the cause of the noise and it was thrown to the ground.

"I surrender!" it was an elf, younger that herself by a few years at least, "What are you doing this far away from your camp, and who are you?" she demanded, "I seen the light from your magic last night, I'm sorry, I didn't know-" she glared at him, almost instantly silencing his stuttering, "Your name?" she asked, "Zevran." he answered, her face paled a bit upon hearing his name, "Uh, are you okay?" he was the one questioning her now, "Just fine, I'm sorry." she muttered as she vanished the chains that were binding him.

"So that's what Asgardian magic looks like?" he asked as he stood up, she ignored his question, "Why are you out here?" he tried again, again she ignored him, lost in thought, "Why are you sorry, I'm the one who snuck up on you and-" "Do you ever shut up?" she laughed a bit, still facing away from him, tears were rimming her eyes, "No, why are you crying?" he questioned her as he walked closer, trying to see her face, she just ignored his question again as she hid her face.

The tears she was shedding were turning to frost on her cheeks, "You know it's okay to cry, right?" Zevran assured her, "Not when you're me." she snapped before she sat down on a downed tree, Zevran sat beside her quietly, careful to not upset her any more.

They sat in silence for a while as she calmed her emotions, "You never told me your name." Zevran reminded her, "You also never told me why you're so far away from your camp." she retorted, "Answer my question and I'll answer yours." he smiled.

"Mirana Nokin." she introduced herself, "Well hello Mirana, I'm still sorry for sneaking up on you." he joked, "You mean trying to." she corrected, "Yes, trying to, as for my being away from camp so far, I just watched my parents being buried, I used to go to a nearby cliff when I was younger and I would sneak away often to talk to the stars at night, I was going to go there and stay until morning, but then I remembered seeing the light of your magic last night." he explained, her breath caught in her throat for a minute once he mentioned his parents being dead, "My shield." she said after a minute.

It was a bit before either of them spoke again, "Your parents, what were they like?" Mirana asked softly, "My mother was a very loving woman, sweet, kind, my father was stern but one of the most protective men you could ever meet, both of them were masters of nature and music magic, they taught me almost all they knew before they were killed, they had prices on their heads, he was a criminal most of his life, then he got recruited, she was a soldier long before that, they protected each other." he sighed.

The sun was starting to set before Mirana spoke again, "Would you like me to accompany you to the cliff?" she asked as she pointed over her shoulder toward the cliff she arrived on, "If you want," he started but paused after a second, "How do you know which direction the cliff is?" he questioned, "I teleported myself here, that's where I arrived, it's the only cliff I've seen here so far." she admitted.

They walked toward the cliff in comfortable silence for a while, only accompanied by the snapping of twigs underfoot and crunching of leaves, "You're a true mystery Mirana." Zevran mused, "I know," she started, "I can't wait to figure myself out." she continued.

By the time they got to the cliff the sun had already set, they were dangling their feet off of the edge, just watching the stars, she seen the frown Zevran had on his face, "You know, in Asgard I'm pretty sure they believe once someone dies, their loved ones can feel when their spirit turns into a star, I don't know if it's true, I've never had someone close to me die, but if it's true, I'm sure your parents are the brightest shining stars up there tonight." Mirana said softly as she smiled at him.

Zevran was smiling after that as he looked up to the sky, "Thank you." he sighed, "For what?" she questioned, "Not sure, just felt the need to thank you." he admitted.

"Have we met before tonight?" he asked after a while, "I don't believe so, why?" she replied, "I just feel a familiarity with you, like we've known each other our entire lives, or that we're related somehow." he explained, she wanted to tell him the story that Heimdall told her of her family, including him, but she decided against it quickly, deeming it unnecessary for the time being.

"So, you're an elf, but from the looks of your shelter, you don't know nature magic." he said, "Never officially met an elf before I met you, no one could teach me." she replied, "I could teach you if you wanted to come to the camp with me." he offered, "You would do that for me?" she questioned, "Why not, apparently you too have no family, no home here, I'm all alone here, I could introduce you to some of the Elvish culture, you could maybe teach me of Asgardian magic and culture in return." he bargained, "Deal." she agreed before she shook his hand.


	2. Retrieving Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran finds out he's a brother, Mirana saves her other brother from Jotunheim as it's crumbling.

Upon returning to Zevran's camp come the morning light, they were met by the camps leader, an older elf, she had faded blonde hair and a forehead crease you could play hide and seek in, just from looking at her Mirana could tell she was probably someone who she would not get along with, "Zevran!" She immediately yelled upon seeing him.

"You left camp last night and didn't return." She scolded, "Come morning, you show up with an unwelcome outsider." She growled, "She is not unwelcome because I chose to invite her here you rude old shrew!" He raised his voice to keep her from insulting Mirana further, "You watch your mouth boy or I'll-" "You'll what?" He sarcastically asked as he cut her off, "Force me to the wilds." He laughed, knowing she did not have the authority to do it without the agreement of at least half the camp.

As soon as the woman left, huffing and mumbling profanities, Zevran quickly turned to Mirana and apologized for the old womans behaviour, "I'll show you to my shelter, you can share it with me, since it was made for three, there should be plenty of room." He said as he smiled at her sincerely.

"Thank you for all of this." She whispered, "You are very much welcome," he paused for a minute, "Would it be acceptable for me to call you my family?" He questioned quietly, "I- uhm, I don't mind." She chose her words very carefully to make sure she didn't appear suspicious to her newly found brother.

Throughout that day Mirana helped Zevran with any work he was assigned and in return, every break they took he would help her with learning the arts of elvish magic, she had yet to teach him any Asgardian magic but he didn't mind just spending time with the woman that felt like a long lost sibling, little did he know that she actually was his long lost sibling, but soon enough he would find that out.

☆☆☆

A while had passed, years had passed actually, it was late one night, Mirana was writing about the days events, Zevran was sitting across the room, leaning against the wall, tossing an orb of magic between his hands absently, turning it from shades of yellow to green back to shimmering gold.

"Mirana, it's urgent!" Heimdall's voice echoed in her head, "Your brother, Alistair, Jotunheim is being destroyed, help him." His voice was frantic but weak, she dropped the parchment she was writing on immediately, drawing Zevran's attention, "What's wrong?" He hurried to stand up as she raced pass him, "I need to go to Jotunheim, no questions, answer them later." She replied as he raced behind her through the wilds toward the cliff.

Trying to warn her that she wouldn't survive the cold of Jotunheim for even a mere minute, but she was smaller than him, so by the time he caught up to her, she was already teleporting herself away to the coldest of the nine realms.

He defeatedly turned away as tears brimmed his eyes, to his knowledge, she was already dead, elves couldn't withstand the cold very long, especially not the cold world of the frost giants.

☆☆☆

Zevran made his way back to his shelter by the light of summoned fireflies, something he and Mirana learned was possible by using Elvish and Asgardian magic at the same time, upon getting back to camp, he realized that no other elves were awake, it was dark, of course they weren't, so he just walked into his shelter and broke down, because again he had lost his family.

Finally when his tears cleared, he noticed the parchment Mirana was writing on, without a second thought he picked the paper up and started to decode the Asgardian words as best he could since he was just learning the new language.

Not being a native to Asgard it was somewhat difficult to read the words, so he started to recall a spell Mirana taught him, one to translate written words to all-speak, she taught him that so he could study Asgardian magic from one of the few books she had brought with her to Alfheim.

He cast the magic onto the parchment simply enough, the words sounded around him in Mirana's voice, "Today was extremely fun, the Dwarves came for the festivities of the season of bloom, they brought some surprisingly delicious ale, sour but rather delectable, they brought enough to share with our camp and I was able to witness the elders of camp sweeten the remaining ale at the end of the festival with the early lavender blooms, I must say, I had an extremely amazi-" her voice cut off when the words stopped being written just before she bolted out of the shelter.

Tears came to his eyes again at the thought of never seeing her again, he needed to hear her voice again, so he retrieved a piece of parchment that she had previously written on and cast magic onto it too, making her voice echo around himself again.

"Learning of the Elvish culture has been rather fun, the half elf, court mage on Asgard, Elle Calora, told me very little about the elves, she was secretive, but what she did tell me has completely been true, I love living here on Alfheim, not just because of living with Zevran or because of the kindness he shows me, but because I finally have one of the brothers I never knew I had, the only thing that saddens me is that I have yet to find the perfect time to tell him the truth, maybe one day I'll have to find Alistair, that might be the day I tell him, tell them both, but until then I shall keep this to myself, for fear of loosing his trust, or making him hate me, I do howsoever wish I knew which parent I shared with him, he speaks of them both often enough, but I have yet to share that one of them happens to be my birth parent too." As soon as her voice carried off his mouth hung open, shocked at what he had just learned.

He took off running out of the camp again, this time with determination to save his sister, he didn't know teleportation magic, but he sure as hell could try to save the sister he didn't know he had until moments before.

☆☆☆

On Jotunheim:

As soon as Mirana arrived on Jotunheim her blue frost giant skin covered her whole body, a common reaction to get from the extreme cold when you're a frost giant who has lived years away from others such as yourself for so long.

When she gathered her senses she realised what was going on around her, Jotunheim was definitely being destroyed, around her she could hear the ice towers falling, men running for their lives, women and children wailing for their fallen loved ones, "Heimdall where is he?" She screamed toward the sky, she got no audible reply but she in her mind she seen an extremely small frost giant, well, extremely small for a frost giant, but still taller than her.

She took off running toward the palace, searching everywhere on the way, nearby yet another tower overhead was cracking, about to fall, the groud was shaking, destruction and panic, it was everywhere.

"Son, daughter!" two voices faintly echoed around her just as another ice tower was about to fall from above, to her side she glanced where two frost giants were running frantically, hunting for their children, openly ignoring the small, green eyed, pointed eared frost giant who was also looking for someone she intended on saving.

The ground under her was shattering soon enough, as she ran, screaming for Alistair, probably unable to even be heard over the sound of the realm falling apart, screams of terror and sorrow, just then, the small frost giant she seen had tackled her, throwing her out of the way of a falling chunk of ice, "Alistair!" She screamed, "We need to go!" She tried to tell him but he was already heading toward a nearby tumbling tower.

She was running behind him, maneuvering swiftly between groups of those running for safety, trying to tell him they needed to leave but either he was ignoring her or he just couldn't hear over the destruction around them.

Soon enough he seemed to have spotted what he was looking for because he sped up, so did she, in front of them, two frost giants started to run toward Alistair, just as the world beneath Mirana's feet started to give way, in front of Alistair the ground started to crumble too, stopping him in his tracks as the two racing toward him started falling into an abyss.

Alistair dropped to his knees and screamed in anguish, Mirana sped to his side and dropped to her knees, "Alistair, they're gone, we need to go!" She screamed over the echoing chaos as she tried to pull him from his position but he didn't budge "My parents." He just whispered.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." She whispered this time, knowing he couldn't hear her anyway and any longer that they stayed, it was endangering the both of them, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly, hoping her teleportation magic was enough to safely get the both of them back to Alfheim.

☆☆☆

Back on Alfheim:

By the time Zevran reached the edge of the woods where the cliff was, magic was already settling, shocked beyond belief, there sat two frost giants, he looked closely as the smaller of the two stood up, he couldn't believe his eyes, a frost giant with pointed ears, and fully green eyes.

When her eyes met his, he realized it was Mirana, her blue skin started to fade in areas, revealing the pale skin and green elf vines in some of the spots that were icy blue, he was seeing her true form and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mirana?" His voice cracked as he hesitantly stepped closer, "I'm sorry Zev." Was the only thing she could say to him before turning back to Alistair, "Alistair, I'm sorry I couldn't save your parents too, but Jotunheim was being destroyed, you're my family, I had to save you." She kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his back carefully to comfort him.

Alistair soon started sobbing uncontrollably, immediately throwing his arms around Mirana, causing her to turn fully blue once again, frost was forming on his cheeks from his tears, Zevran slowly approached the two, not really knowing what to do, he just lowered himself to the ground nearby as he quietly watched Mirana comfort her blue brother.

Very slowly Zevran started to speak Asgardian as best he could so perhaps Alistair could understand what he was about to say, "You know, in Asgard I'm pretty sure they believe once someone dies, their loved ones can feel when their spirit turns into a star, I don't know if it's true, but if it's true, I'm sure your parents are the brightest shining stars up there tonight." Zevran comforted, reciting some of the words Mirana had once said to him when he had just lost his parents.


	3. The Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes by without a problem for the three, for a while anyway.

A little while later Alistair's sobs quieted, "Where are we?" He choked the words out as Mirana materialised a handkerchief and handed it to him, "We are now on Alfheim." She smiled kindly.

"Why did you save me?" He questioned as he glanced up to meet her eyes, she explained everything just as it happened, from the unnamed parent they shared, to Heimdall calling to her about Jotunheim being destroyed to the way she had been living as an elf with Zevran for a few years, she answered any questions he had if she had the answer he needed.

Zevran was just sitting nearby through the entire exchange, silently taking in the scene, Alistair spoke in Asgardian dialect, "How are you not afraid of me?" Alistair asked Zevran, as his voice pulled him from his thoughts he shook away the burning questions he had about Mirana that were bouncing around in his head, "I am, but I know how it feels to loose your parents, even if someone would attack you, you wouldn't feel the need to defend yourself." He slowly whispered just loud enough to be heard, Alistair quietly nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I should try to cast an illusion over this." Alistair weakly laughed as he motioned to his blue skin, Mirana just nodded her head with a weak smile.

"Do you think he could stay with us for a while?" She asked Zevran, but before he could reply, she started to justify her request, "Just until we make sure it's safe for him to go back to Jotunheim." Zevran just let out a small laugh, "He's family just as much as you are now my sister." He assured her while subtlety letting her know that he had found out that she was his sister while she was on Jotunheim.

☆☆☆

It took a while for Alistair to perfect the illusion he was placing over his frost giant features, "I've never cast an illusion before." He explained, "I have many times, let me help." His older sister insisted, a bit later he had successfully disguise himself as an elf with the assistance of Mirana.

"Let's go, it's very late and we have yet to sleep." Zevran insisted, his new found, nonrelated brother agreed to his proposal, "Aren't we just the strangest looking set of siblings you've ever seen?" Alistair joked as they were walking back toward camp after Mirana cast the illusion back over herself.

The three snuck back through camp, careful not to wake anyone on their way in, "Come morning, since you probably don't speak Elvish, I'll handle your introductions to the camp, ok Alistair?" Zevran offered, "I actually can, I know all-speak, but I could use the moral support." Alistair replied kindly in perfect Elvish, "We will have to come up with a story behind why you are here and where you are from before we do any introductions." their sister explained as they stepped into the shelter.

All three of them stayed up just a bit longer working on the story to tell, final settling on all of the details around an hour later and soon after that they all retired for the night with hopes of getting a decent amount of sleep before daylight came.

☆☆☆

The morning came, Zevran and Mirana vouched for Alistair, allowing him to stay in the camp with no problems, after a short explanation that Alistair couldn't use magic at all because he wasn't a mage, granted that was a complete lie just to keep the elders of the camp from insisting they teach him elvish magic, that as a frost giant was impossible for him to actually learn.

Alistair was tasked with foraging soon enough since there wasnt much else for him to do, Mirana and Zevran usually took to other tasks like treating any injured wildlife, granted Mirana didn't have the ability to use healing magic very well.

If the wild animals in their care were to die, their tasks were to treat the animals hide and create Alfheim leather, with the help of the elvish magic, it was imbued with the warmth of Alfheim for voyages to cold worlds and still light enough to move freely in.

☆☆☆

As Alistair settled in, Mirana tought him Asgardian magic and in return, at night they would venture into the wilds where he would work with her to control the ice and cold of Jotunheim, while they worked together, they would tell each other stories of their youth, some nights Zevran would tag along and would join in on their story telling, the three just looked like the perfect trio of siblings, as long as Mirana and Alistair held their illusions at least.

Time passed, things were going well, until the elves seen the first signs of corruption among the wildlife, multiple animals who had been torn open and feasted upon, it had been hundreds of years since the first time corruption took over some of the animals, the animals had turned carnivorous, attacking the elves even, forcing the otherwise peaceful species to fight and kill in order to survive.

During the first corruption, the elves were thinned out massively by the time they warded off the corruption with the assistance of a few of the Flora Colossus who roamed the wilds just outside of the nearby camps.

Panic set in when one night a group of corrupt Flora Colossus attempted to attack the camp Mirana and her brothers were living in, that night the trio had decided not to venture into the wilds since the corruption seemed to be taking over more and more creatures, thankfully they decided to stay in camp, because they were the first to hear the cries of the elf who was first to get attacked.

Bolting out of the shelter, Zevran summoned his twin daggers and his armor, consistent of Alfheim leather and armored vines wrapping around his arms, legs and midsection, behind him Alistair ran out with only a sword on his hip, not really needing armor because of his thick frost giant skin.

Mirana ran out just behind her two younger brothers in the Elvish tunic and trousers that she usually wore, but around her body twined the Asgardian chains, across her shoulder and chest, wrapped around her torso, down her arms and legs, the links were small, as if they were just accessories, but given the need to fight, they would grow in size, strength and weight as she willed them to.

The three were met by multiple, Flora Colossus tearing apart the camp, but instead of looking healthy and moving peacefully, they were roaring furiously like wild war beasts, rampaging, ripping shelters from the ground and tossing them like they weighed nothing, their bodies looked hallowed out, diseased, rotting and decaying, their eyes not full of life like usual, they were empty, the only thing you could see in their eyes was anger, darkness and pure evil.

One of them charged toward the trio, before it could reach them, Alistair pulled his sword and charged toward it instead, Mirana knew what was going to happen, and it happened just as she expected, the sword got stuck inside of the beast, Alistair was doing his best to pull the sword from its stomach all the while dodging its hands.

Zevran was off helping the elder elves get clear of the destruction, and Mirana got ready to rip some beasts apart, quite literally.

Mirana willed the Agardian chains to grow in length and size, so they did, she ran toward the beast that her brother was hanging off of, she let loose of one end of the chain in her hand, willing it to wrap around the beast's neck.

Within seconds she had both ends of the chain in her hands again, and with one pull, the snapping of rotted wood filled the air as the Flora Colossus was decapitated and falling to the ground with a howl of pain coming from the beast's mouth just before the sound of it falling echoed though the camp, gaining the attention of the rest of the corrupted that were around them.

"I think they might be looking at us." Alistair whispered to his sister, "No, but I think they might be planning to kill us." Mirana joked.

A group of the stronger elves were alongside the three siblings as they attempted to kill the corrupted before they could kill anymore elves, with very little luck, elvish mages stood off to the sides, attempting to use their healing magic on those elves close to falling so they wouldn't be killed, some younger elves who knew nature magic were trying to trip the corrupted, failing for the most part.

Some of the elders came back, attempting to use music magic to put the beasts to sleep, but no such luck came, the song was not assisting the fighters, "Sister, it's not working, too many are being killed, we need you two to ice them." Zevran insisted, "We can't show ourselves, we would be exiled Zev." Alistair yelled from nearby.

They were some of the very few remaining fighters on the field so Mirana used her magic to call her Asgardian armor, granted on Asgard she never had the chance to use it, Heimdall insisted she should have it, just in case.

On her armor, her chains rested, as she fought the beasts she willed Jotun ice to form on her shoulders in the shape of spikes, with that she started to charge the corrupted, the icy spikes quickly taking down multiple beasts as she impaled them in the stomach, and sides.

"Heimdall, I could use Hofund's assistance here!" She held up her hand to the sky and there in her hand materialised Heimdall's sword, her chains linked to the handle just as they had done to several practice swords in her youth, Heimdall called the weapons that came from the link between any other weapon and the chains 'The Master's Pendulum' so that's what she had always known it as.

Mastered swings of the weighted chains sent Hofund slicing through many of the corrupted, but it seemed as soon as one was cut down that two more would appear from the treeline, charging at one of the very few remaining warriors, "We have to Alistair!" Mirana yelled over the strained chanting from the elders and screams of battle, he immediately knew what she meant, though reluctant, they both knew exactly what they had to do.

She sent Hofund back to Heimdall as she and Alistair dropped their illusions, her true form shimmered into place until Alistair rushed to her side, grabbing her arm, turning every last bit of her skin blue.

The siblings each let out loud, echoing, and bone chilling, frost giant war cries that rattled the soil around them, causing the corrupted to stop in their steps momentarily.

With the ice crystal shards forming in the air around the two siblings, the beasts seemed to all realise what was bound to happen, if you looked closely enough, it was apparent that fear now resided in their cold, empty eyes.

All of the elves that were remaining on the battlefield fled, scared for their life, aside from Zevran of course, he knew the two frost giants wouldn't hurt anyone of innocence in the battle, at least not on purpose, he did move out of the line of fire though, because he knew that the fight was going to end up getting a little more violent than it had been.

Mirana and Alistair looked around at the now silent battlefield, their glances meeting several of the corrupted as they all silently stopped what they were doing and starting to back away from the two with the plan to flee, but it was much too late for their surrender, they had already killed too many innocent elves to be spared so easily.

A wave of their hands was all it took, ice shards darted through the air, meeting their marks perfectly, tearing through layers of the corrupted, dozens of them falling to the ground within mere seconds, as the shards ripped through the beasts leaving only frost behind on the beasts where they had been impaled.

When the last Flora Colossus fell to the ground as it's wound iced over, elves all around the two siblings gasped, horrified at what they had just witnessed from the two monsters who had been disguised and hiding among them for such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry, not really.


End file.
